The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Further, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section are well-understood, routine, or conventional merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In the digital age, it has become increasingly important for telecommunications operators to provide diverse network usage experiences to appeal to a large number of different types of network users. Thus, telecommunications operators often create multiple network deployments focused on different user experiences. For instance, a telecommunications operator may create a plurality of brands, each brand targeting a different population segment and each brand including different design elements, rules and features.
Generating network deployments often involves a large amount of work that is performed before the deployments are usable. For each network deployment, a separate set of server computers running a separate network stack have to be provisioned to handle the startup of the network deployment. Websites, apps and front-end stores are generally managed separately and can require their own management software, personnel, and data storage space.
Virtual network enabler software packages exist for managing singular network deployments, but have their own limitations. Firstly, the virtual network enabler software packages can only support a singular deployment per network operator with features relating to only tracking the singular deployment. The virtual network enabler software packages do not include flexibility to create different deployments from an existing deployment, thereby restricting an existing deployment to the single set of front-end interface elements, rules, and support options. Second, the virtual network enabler software packages provide digital operations management tools, but no front-end management tools. Thus, additional software packages for front-end management must be used and synchronized with the digital operations layer of the virtual network enabler software packages. Third, while virtual network enabler software packages can be used to create deployments for different networks, they are unable to use a plurality of networks to support a single deployment.
Thus, there is a need for a software package which facilitates the generation of a plurality of network deployments and allows both back-end and front-end management of the plurality of network deployments.